


Every Happiness

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Congratulations are in order. That is what one does at a wedding, is it not?





	Every Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watsons_Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 challenge on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Prompt #3: [When Shall We Three Meet Again? Have three characters - and ONLY three - appear in your work today.](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1758609.html)

"Congratulations, my dear fellow. And to you, Mrs Watson."

"Many thanks, old boy." Watson shook my hand vigorously, beaming all the while. 

"We cannot thank you enough, Mr Holmes," the blushing bride said, pressing her hand to mine. "Were it not for you, John and I would never have met at all."

"Indeed, it does not seem likely." 

"We owe you so much."

I waved her words away. I did not want her gratitude.

"I wish you every happiness," I said to Watson.

_Every happiness, including my own. You deserve that much._

I departed, leaving the newlyweds to their celebration.


End file.
